Aurulent
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Saoirse has a though time. Uknown mother, father is Jet, the only person in the world with golden hair...well, you get the picture. And now that she's sixteen, she's searching...but for what? Herself maybe? Full summary inside,A NEXT GENERATION STORY! R


****

******Summary: Saoirse has always been…different. Not only is she loud and strong-willed, and sometimes has very self-serving thoughts, there's another thing. Two things actually. The first was how she came to her parents, left on their doorstep with her twin brother when they were only a few days old. Second, is she had hair as yellow and golden as the sun. And if that wasn't bad enough, she's the daughter of the late Jet- known for trying to flood a whole city. And, on her sixteenth birthday when she finds out that who she thought her parents, really are not, she takes Jet's determination and a her twin to find the identity of her mother. Or maybe, she's just looking for herself…**

****

******Okay, so I got this idea after watching all three season of A:tLA straight and I noticed no one had blond hair! Then I just got thinking and I came up with this…so I don't know if I'm going to finish it (I have a history of doing that- not finishing stories) but I'll try. I also don't know exactly where this story is going but it is about the next generation of kids! Yeah! On with the story now, I guess…**

****

**Approximately eight months after Ozai's defeat**

Smellerbee and Longshot sat at their table in the main room, drinking tea. It was late in the evening and it was peaceful and quiet. Neither spoke to each other, just simply nice to bask in the warm glow of each other.

The gentle pitter-patter of rain started, and Smellerbee glanced upward for a second. Longshot didn't even budge, just sat flipping through the local newspaper. But, a small grin appeared on his face, the tops of his lips twitching.

As the young women turned her gaze back down, they rested on something that had sat collecting dust for the past nine months or so. Jet's double hooks…Longshot now looked up, following her gaze.

"I miss him." She whispered, her throat contracting as she felt tears welling. The boy reached across the table and gently took her hand with his. She gave a weak smile, squeezing.

"I know…" She murmured, "Thanks, Longshot." She sighed, refusing to let go, and let her mind wander.

Nine months ago, after Jet got hurt and they left, they waited. They waited for an hour, but no one came. Besides, they weren't the ones the Di Lee were after- it was the Avatar. They'd been there when Jet's life slipped away.

When his eyes glazed over, and he sucked in his last ragged breath, and he just lay limp. They saw the last word that graced his lips; so small and quiet that it held certain innocence to it. But of course, it wasn't innocent at all. It nearly ripped her heart out though, when he brokenly whispered that one name.

_Katara. _

__

Yes, in his dying breath he'd murmured the waterbender's name, making Smellerbee's heart completely shatter. She loved Jet! She would do anything for him; and that girl was just someone who went and broke his heart.

She had felt so infuriated as she looking at his dead body; she'd been the one to find him frozen to the tree. She'd heard the lies in his voice when he told everyone that he didn't actually ever like her. She'd listened outside his hut on nights when he might have even been crying. She'd felt his anguish as her own, but he never stopped loving that beautiful girl.

She didn't think she was beautiful; short dusty brown hair that always hung limp and lifeless, dull. Katara's hair was beautiful and lush, soft and deep brown. Smellerbee's eyes were the same color of her hair, whereas HERS was deep blue, as deep as the ocean and mysterious as it too. Smellerbee was mistaken for a guy half the time, but Katara was swooned over by many men. No wonder Jet liked her…

Longshot and Smellerbee had taken Jet back to the trees- showing his body to everyone. It was devastating. They'd buried him right under his own tree, with a marker kept up by Sneers who refused to leave. The rest had disbanded.

The Duke and Pipsqueak had gone off, to who knows where. Longshot and Smellerbee came back to Ba Sing Se to their own snug little house. She had thought she'd be alone forever, honestly.

Boy was she surprised when Longshot had kissed her after a night she'd cried endlessly. Even more surprising? She kissed him back. That was the start of their relationship- still very new and exciting, but scary and exhilarating all at the same time.

What Smellerbee thought would never heal; the pain of Jet's death and love for HER? It healed with Longshot's help, but she'd never stop loving Jet. Her first love, crush, and heartbreak. Things like that just don't disappear.

So it was now, that the resigned peacefully after the city was taken back. They'd gotten enough money to buy a bigger and nicer home, and were working their way up the ladder. Longshot had high aspirations to become a general or person of authority, although Smellerbee joked that he'd actually have to talk to do that.

A knock on the door made the two jump- even Longshot had not expected it. He stood to answer it, but Smellerbee pushed him down.

"It's fine, I can get it." She said softly, tearing her gaze away from hooks, the haunting memory of the sweet-talking warrior lingering in her mind. She walked to the door, and opened the door a creak to see no one standing there.

Confused, she unlatched the door and opened it all the way. Maybe there was a package of some sort for them? Her eyes widened and she flung back the door fully. She took in a sharp breath.

"Longshot!" She cried, and he jumped up and ran to the door. They both just stared down at the 'package' that had been left for them. Two babies swaddled tightly and put in a box. Smellerbee's woman instincts took over and she picked up the first one.

"Oh spirits!" She cried hoarsely, nudging Longshot to pick up the other one. He did with uncertainty, looking so concerned like he was going to drop the small child. He saw a bag next to the box and kicked it inside, along with his foot. He closed the door behind them and walked in to see the young girl rocking the baby.

"Who's do you think it is?" She asked, her eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

Longshot shook his head in a helpless, 'I don't know'. He came and sat down looking at the baby in her arms- pink cheeks and pudgy face, the baby slept soundlessly. A tuffet of spiky brown hair was already fuzzy on its head. It was cute; small and so defenseless that Longshot felt his heart pound for the little creature. In his arms were the same, but no hair on its head quite yet.

He put a hand on Smellerbee's shoulder, motioning to the bag that had been with them. Her eyes glimmered with curiosity, and she gently moved the baby to one arm so she could reach with the other When she realized she needed two hand she gently put the baby back in the blanket lined box and reached for the bag.

Quickly, she dumped everything out onto the floor. The first thing she spied was a note, and she figured it was best to start with that. It was fancy paper, expensive with beautiful red ink and a silk sash tied around it.

She read out loud as she unrolled it;

_Longshot and Smellerbee,_

__

_You can't even guess how many times I've rewritten this letter. How much pain and confusion I have within me right now, and how I so desperately wish that this didn't have to happen. But the sooner I come to face it has to, the sooner my pain will heal._

__

_Let me start by saying this was the hardest thing I've ever had to decide, and I spent months agonizing about what to do. This was in no way, an easy choice. In the end, I just hope it's the correct one. _

__

_I cannot keep these children, for reasons that I cannot say. I cannot say who I am either; it's better this way. My children will never have to wonder about me or try to seek me out, because maybe it would be best if they didn't know. _

__

_I want you two to take care of them…I know that first off you will be a good choice. I'd heard rumors that you two were together, and I knew that you would be a strong couple. Secondly, they should know about the ways their father lived. The freedom of somewhat that you're leader gave you._

__

_Yes, these are Jet's two children. I know you will keep them because of this, and I can already tell that they are strong wit his spirit. I don't want you to tell them the bad about him, but rather that he was a courageous leader that fought for his rights. Any thing good about him, really. Or, if it becomes a problem that they know of their father and not of their mother, then maybe not. When it comes down to it, it's you're choice now. _

__

_In all honesty I want you to take care of them and love them like your own. Be good to them; I love them so much that it hurts me to write this._

__

_There is a boy and a girl. They are twins, obviously. They were born on March 15th of this year. The girl's name is Saoirse and was born at 5:20 in the morning. The boy's name is Tahoe and was born twenty minuets later. I have enclosed two presents to give to them on their sixteenth birthday._

__

_Also, I've given you money to thank you for taking care of them. It should cover at least a few years of their first. Please, be good to them._

__

_Signed, _

__

_Mother of Jet's children. _

Smellerbee finished, her voice shaking with tears. She looked over at the two children- and now she saw the strong resemblance in the boy's facial features. He was a miniature Jet- a child he would never know about. She gave a long look to Longshot, and his eyes raised a single question- "What do we do?"

"We keep them!" Smellerbee's voice was sharp, "They're Jet's children, and the mother obviously wouldn't take them back! It's not like we can just throw them out on the street- they're babies." Her voice softened at the end as she gently stroked the boy's soft cheek.

Longshot didn't argue, and already she saw a hint of warmth in his eyes as he gazed down at the small girl cradled in his arms. Smellerbee already loved both of them, as she picked the boy up.

"Tahoe…" She crooned the boy's name, stirring him from his slumber. He cried softly, opening his two blue eyes. His crying awakened his sister, who woke as well. But she didn't cry, just looked at what she would learn as to be her parents with Jet's deep brown eyes.

And outside, with the rain still pouring, a woman stood and peered into the window. Her lips parted softly as a cry caught in her throat. Tears mixed with rain, as she looked away. She brought fourth the look of her two little babies, holding that with her for a long time as she walked away without looking back.

********

**OK! So that's the end of the preface- I thought that since there are a lot of unfamiliar names that I have as OCs I'm going to put them down here…name meaning, pronunciation why I named them, and parents- plus what they look like. I'm so nice, right? Haha…**

****

**Jet and So far Unknown**

****

**Saoirse (seer-sha), meaning Freedom because her father (Jet) was a Freedom Fighter. She can waterbend and blood bend. She is the main character with golden hair, blue eyes and light skin. Female**

****

**Tahoe (Tah-ho) meaning By the Lake, where his father died ****L He has spiky brown hair like Jet's and deep blue eyes with tanner skin. Male**

********

**Zuko and Katara**

****

**Raiden (RAY- ee- den) meaning lightning, which I think is a main point in the Zutara relationship. Black hair with golden eyes and darker skin. Male**

****

**Hirokazue (hee-roh-kah-zoo) meaning harmony, which is what I think of when I see Zutara. The whole fire vs water thing working together like Ying and Yang. Firebender, brown hair and golden eyes, lighter skin. Male**

****

**Avizeh (ah-vee-zeh) meaning necklace; didn't the whole shipping start with her mother's necklace and the 'I'll save you from the pirates' line? Waterbender brown hair and blue eyes with light skin. Female**

****

**Ratana (ra-ta-na) meaning crystal; the Crystal Catacombs was a big Zutara moment! Firebender, black hair and gold eyes, darker skin. Female.**

****

**Aatmik (aht-mik) meaning spirit. Both Zuko and Katara dressed up at spirts- Zuko the Blue Spirit and Katara the Painted Lady. Fire and Waterbender, black hair, blue eyes and white skin. Male**

****

**Aang and Toph**

****

**Nadhari (Nah-dhar-ree) meaning vision; like because Aang saw a vision of Toph in the swamp. Airbender, black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Female.**

****

**Evert meaning strong willed as a boar; the Be Fong crest is a flying boar. Brown hair, gray eyes, pale. Male**

****

**Ishwa meaning spirtual teacher; Toph was Aang's earthbending teacher. Airbender, brown hair, brown eyes, darker skin. Male**

****

**Sokka and Suki**

****

**Andica meaning warrior; they're both warriors of their tribe/ island. Ginger-brown hair, blue eyes, dark skin. Female**

****

**Coatle (Kwa-ti) meaning sperpent; they shared their first kiss on the Serpent's Pass. Waterbender, brown hair, green eyes, dark skin. Male**

****

**Kilee meaning boomerang, pretty obvious why. Light brown hair, gray eyes, dark skin**

****

**The Duke and Toph**

****

**Alajos (ah-la-jos) meaning war; where The Duke and Toph met. Earthbender, black hair, green eyes, pale skin. Male**

****

**Anaselma (ahn-sal-mah) meaning helmet; which The Duke gave to Toph when she felt sick. Brown hair, gray eyes, pale freckled skin. Female**

****

**Duane (Du-ayn) meaning dark, black as in that Toph is blind. Black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and freckles. Male**

****

**Caecilia (kye-kli-ee-ah) actually meaning blind…same as the one before. Earthbender, blind, brown hair, green eyes, pale skin. Female**

****

**Longshot and Smellerbee**

****

**Saya meaning arrow; Longshot uses arrows. Short dusty brown hair, gray eyes, freckled and pale face. Female. **

****

**Aoki (ay-oh-kee) meaning green tree; they lived in tree houses with Jet. Black hair, brown eyes, pale face. Male**

****

**Fidelia (Fee-dee-lee-ah) meaning loyal; her parents were loyal to Jet to the end. Brown hair with black tips, earthbender, one blue eye and one blue/gray eye, pale and freckled face. Female**

****

**Ty Lee and Haru**

****

**Colton meaning coal; Haru and his other captives freed themselves by bending coal. Long brown hair, amber eyes, mustace with darker skin. Male**

****

**Maiha (mah-ee-hah) meaning dance of the waves; Ty Lee is a dancer of somesort. Earthbender, long brown hair, green eyes, pale. Female**

****

**Siaosi (see-ah-o-see) meaning earth worker…yeah. Earthbender, brown hair, brown eyes, pale. Male**

****

**Gao (jyoaw) meaning handsome; well Haru is pretty handsome. Firebender, white hair, green eyes, dark skin. Male**

****

**Azula and Unknown**

****

**Bhairavi (bai-rah-vih) meaning fear inspiring; Azula used fear to rule her friends and people. Firebender, black hair, amber eyes, pale skin **

****

**June and OC**

****

**Alcina (al-see-nah) meaning strong. Basically a miniature June…long silky black hair, purplish eyes, scarily white skin. Female**

****

**Dhakiya (thah-kee-ya) meaning smart. White hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Female**

****

**Mai and Teo**

****

**Iwao (ee-wah-oh) meaning rock; Mai had a major character change in the episode "Boiling Rock". Black hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, firebender. Male**

****

**Azami (ah-zah-mee) meaning heart. Brown hair, brown eyes with thick goggles usually covering them, tan-ish skin. Female**

****

**Tegid (teg-id) meaning silent; Mai is a sollom silent person. Firebender, brown hair, gray eyes, pale. Male**

****

**Aang and On Ji**

****

**Kaelan (kay-lahn) meaning slender. Black hair, deep sky blue eyes, slight overbite, very freckled face and very pale, airbender. Male**

****

**Raeef meaning forgiving. light brown hair, green-hazle eyes, normal skin, freckles. Male.**

****

**Evdokija (yehv-dah-kee-yah) meaning good glory. Black hair, gray eyes that are slightly tinted blue, normal skin, airbender. Female**

****

**Other: (for right now)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kanji- waterbender, reddish-brown hair, deep blue eyes, tan face. Male**


End file.
